Nikki Wong
Nikki Wong is one of the main characters of animated series 6teen. She works at the Galleria Mall alongside her friends and works at the Khaki Barn. She is also best friends with Jen Masterson and is the main love interest of Jonesy Garcia. ''6teen'' Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Relationships Jonesy Garcia Jonesy is Nikki's main love interest. Nikki and Jonesy have known each other for almost all their lives since they were children. However, unknown to Nikki despite Jonesy's womanising ways, he has always been secretly in love with her since he was 14-years old. Jonesy and Nikki share a love-hate relationship due to their clashing and alternate personalities, but ultimately share a close relationship. In the first season, Jonesy confesses to Jude about his feelings for Nikki and decides to gather his courage and confess to Nikki, but unknown to them, Caitlin secretly overheard them. She soon informs the rest of the gang and they decide to stop Jonesy and Nikki's relationship before it begins, believing their friendship and the gang will be torn apart if they break up. Jen and Caitlin approach Nikki and make her believe that Jonesy will ask her to babysit his younger brother and tell her refuse, thus ultimately she will reject Jonesy's request to go on a date. Later at the Khaki Barn after hours, Nikki and Jonesy are alone and Jonesy then tries to ask Nikki on a date and make the setting more romantic, including playing music from her favourite band. However, Nikki quickly catches on and believing that he is attempting to ask her to babysit, she refuses Jonesy, harshly and deeply hurts his feelings. Later, Nikki becomes jealous when she notices the Clones spending so much time with Jonesy, causing Nikki to realize her true feelings for him. Later when the Clones attempt to have lunch with Jonesy, Nikki drags him away from them and they have lunch together themselves. During this time, Nikki and Jonesy get into an argument as Jonesy accidently spills food on Nikki and tries to clean it off. Jen notices them, but believes Nikki and Jonesy are kissing and calls the rest of the gang. While Jonesy continues to try and help Nikki clean up, the fight escalates to the point where Jonesy confesses he wanted to ask her on a date, shocking both of them. Nikki agrees to go out with Jonesy and both skip the rest of the day at work to go on a date. However, Nikki and Jonesy didn't start a relationship as they remained friends, but towards the end of the first season Nikki helps Jonesy get rid of crazy girl Lydia by claiming to be his girlfriend. The two ultimately share their first kiss to prove their relationship and since then have started a real relationship. Nikki and Jonesy dated for three months during season two, but eventually broke up in Unhappy Anniversary as they had a terrible anniversary and afraid they will end up hating each other, Nikki and Jonesy break up and go back to being friends. Since breaking up, both Nikki and Jonesy begin to move on and while Jonesy went back to his old womanising ways, Nikki briefly dates Stone. However, despite their breakup, both Nikki and Jonesy are shown throughout the second season, that they are still in love with each other. Eventually in the season finale, Snow Job, Nikki and Jonesy once again confront their true feelings for each other as everyone is busying finding dates for the school dance. Later, when the gang go ice staking, Jonesy begins to help Nikki as she is unable to skate herself. However, Jonesy leaves Nikki when he notices Tara Johansen, one of the hottest girls at their school and as he leaves to flirt with her, Nikki falls. Soon after when Jonesy returns, Nikki begins to beat him up, soon leading the two to be put in jail by Ron. During their time in jail, Nikki and Jonesy continue arguing and expressing gratitude that they're no longer dating each other. However, when Jonesy begins to freak out, becoming claustrophobic, Nikki manages to calm him down, leading the two to share a moment and almost kiss until they interrupted by Ron. However, when Jonesy and Tara decide to go to the dance together, Nikki is both upset and jealous and eventually confesses to Jen she still loves Jonesy, but doesn't know what to do. Jen convinces Nikki to come to the dance, but is later forced to stay at the Khaki Barn after a series of incidents. While Nikki is forced to stay at the mall, Jonesy is miserable at dance and realizes Tara isn't the girl he imagined her to be. Soon fed up with her behaviour, Jonesy dumps Tara and decides to go back to the mall to find and reconcile with Nikki. Jonesy returns to the mall, searching everywhere for Nikki, soon finding her at the Ice Rink crying. Jonesy confronts Nikki on the true reason why she ended their relationship. Nikki finally confesses she was afraid they would ruin their relationship and she would lose the most important person in her life. Stone Hunter In the second season episode, The Hunted, Nikki develops a crush on Hunter, a salesman working at Albatross & Finch. Gallery Season 1 Nikki & Jonesy - Clonesy Interrupted Kiss.png Nikki & Jonesy - Clonesy Almost Kiss.png Nikki & Jonesy - Clonesy (7).png Nikki & Jonesy - Clonesy (6).png Nikki & Jonesy - Clonesy (5).png Nikki & Jonesy - Clonesy (4).png Nikki & Jonesy - Clonesy (3).png Nikki & Jonesy - Clonesy (1).png Nikki and Jonesy's First Kiss - S1E25.png|Nikki and Jonesy share their first kiss. Season 2 Nikki & Jonesy Kiss - Snow Job.jpg|Nikki and Jonesy kiss as they finally get back together. Nikki & Jonesy - Snow Job (4).png Nikki & Jonesy - Snow Job (3).png Nikki & Jonesy - Snow Job (2).png Nikki & Jonesy - Snow Job (1).png Nikki & Jonesy - Awake the Wyatt Within (4).png Nikki & Jonesy - Awake the Wyatt Within (3).png Nikki & Jonesy - Awake the Wyatt Within (2).png Nikki & Jonesy - Awake the Wyatt Within (1).png Season 3 Nikki & Jonesy - Silent Butt Deadly Kiss (2).png Nikki & Jonesy - Silent Butt Deadly (6).png Nikki & Jonesy - Silent Butt Deadly Kiss (1).png Nikki & Jonesy - Silent Butt Deadly Kiss Attempt.png Nikki & Jonesy - Silent Butt Deadly (5).png Nikki & Jonesy - Silent Butt Deadly (4).png Nikki & Jonesy - Silent Butt Deadly (3).png Nikki & Jonesy - Silent Butt Deadly (2).png Nikki & Jonesy - Silent Butt Deadly (1).png Season 4 Nikki & Jonesy S4E13.png 6teen Says Goodbye to Nikki - Series Finale.png Nikki and Jonesy - Bye Bye Nikki.png 6teen Group Hug Farewell - Bye Bye Nikki Pt 2.png Nikki Says Goodbye to Jonesy - Bye Bye Nikki Pt 2.png Nikki Says Goodbye to Jude - Bye Bye Nikki Pt 2.png Nikki Says Goodbye to Wyatt - Bye Bye Nikki Pt 2.png Nikki Says Goodbye to Jem - Bye Bye Nikki Pt 2.png Nikki Says Goodbye to Caitlin - Bye Bye Nikki Pt 2.png Nikki & Jonesy Kiss - Bye Bye Nikki Pt 1.png Nikki & Jonesy - Bye Bye Nikki Pt 1 (1).png Nikki & Jonesy - Bye Bye Nikki Pt 2 (4).png Nikki & Jonesy - Bye Bye Nikki Pt 2 (3).png Nikki & Jonesy - Bye Bye Nikki Pt 2 (2).png Nikki & Jonesy - Bye Bye Nikki Pt 2 (1).png Nikki & Jonesy Interrupted - Bye Bye Nikki Pt 2.png Nikki & Jonesy Kiss - Bye Bye Nikki Pt 2.png Nikki & Jonesy - Role Reversal (2).png Nikki & Jonesy Kiss - Role Reversal.png Nikki & Jonesy - Role Reversal (1).png Trivia *Her relationship with Jonesy is similar to Fin McCloud's relationship with Reef from Stoked. *Her Total Drama counterpart is Gwen. *Her Stoked counterpart is Fin McCloud. *Her voice actor, Stacy DePass also voiced Emma from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race and Mandy Struction from Sidekick. *Fans of the show believe that Nikki and Jonesy's relationship is similar to the Ross and Rachel relationship from Friends. External Links *Nikki Wong - 6teen Wikia *Jonesy and Nikki's Relationship - 6teen Wikia Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Humans Category:TV Love Interests Category:Childhood Friend Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Sarcastic Love Interests Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Driving Force Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest